what happens after death
by macbean84
Summary: tatsumi is depressed after shelee's death and blames himself. akame is there to help but why is she hidding her felling find out.


Akame ga kill fanfiction

 **I DON'T OWN AKAME GA KILL ONLY THE FANFIC**

A few days have passed since Sheele death. Everyone was upset the day when only Mine came back with the news of her death. It's late at night and tatsumi had just awaken from a nightmare.

"W-Why the same horrible dream for these past few days?" tatsumi says with an expression of terror.

He gets out of bed grabs his sword for protection and walks through the night raid's hideout. He walks to the kitchen to find something to calm his nerves. He finds Akame in the kitchen eating meat like she always does. Her imperial weapon next to her for safety.

"Late night snack Akame." Tatsumi says

"…yeah I couldn't sleep so I killed a boar and I'm eating it." Akame says with a mouth full of the boar meat.

Tatsumi then goes to a cabinet to find something to stop the nightmares. The whole time he search Akame watched him move back in forth looking for something.

"Looking for something tatsumi? Is everything alright?" Akame asked calmly

"Uh…well of course, I'm fine just looking for some medicine is all. You wouldn't happen to know where they are, would you?" tatsumi says with a look of no sleep.

"Well yeah I do, but you are going to have to tell me what's wrong first." Akame says with a calm expression awaiting his response.

"W-Why should I tell you?" tatsumi asks.

"Do you want to know where the medicine is or not?" Akame backfires a little in rage.

"Fine. Well…you see…I haven't been sleeping right the past few days. I have had the same dream the whole time. I keep seeing Sheele die before my eyes like I was there, I could do anything, it makes me so sick to my stomach, I just wish it had been me a-and…not h-her." Tatsumi says crying

Akame walks up to him a gives him a hug. It felt comfortable and warm, it made him feel safe.

"…w-we all miss her too you know. We all are hurting as well, it's not your fault she died…she knew she might die being an assassin we…" Akame manage to say before she too was crying.

Tatsumi stop crying and started to comfort Akame as she cried.

" _I have never see Akame like this at all, she has always been so calm. Maybe I should talk to her."_ Tatsumi thought as he was comforting Akame.

"Akame I always seen you as calm, never sad and in pain. Are you ok?" tatsumi asked.

"…NO I'M NOT OK I'M SAD THAT EVERYONE I HOLD DEAR IS DYING BEFORE MY EYES…I-I JUST DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO ANYMORE." Akame yells at him as she's still crying.

"It's ok Akame I'm still her and I promise I will survive to the very end." tatsumi says with his smiling and determined face.

Akame gets closer to tatsumi's face and starts to kiss him. Tatsumi was surprised that Akame is kissing him, however he accepted her passionate kiss. They pull apart just a little to start talking again.

"Akame I didn't know you had these feelings for me, but I have felt an attraction to you." Tatsumi whispers to her.

"Tatsumi you are the one I see as the most special to me, don't get me wrong…I care about everyone in night raid, it's just we have been there for each other." Akame says with a blush on her face as red as a cherry.

They both start to kiss again but even more passionate and aggressive than before. They kiss for a few minutes savoring the taste of each other's lips. Akame then stops and starts to walk away from tatsumi.

"A-Akame…d-do you want to sleep with me for comfort?" tatsumi asked nervously.

"T-Tatsumi…I-I…" Akame was speechless.

However tatsumi knew what she may have been thinking.

"never mind it was a stupid idea to think you would want to sleep with me, I'll just go back to bed after I clean the kitchen and find some meds." Tatsumi says with a face of sadness.

"…I-I'll help you then we can go to bed together." Akame says with a nerves tone.

So they clean the kitchen and head to the hall way where the beds were. Tatsumi is drag into akame's room and tossed into the bed. They lay there face to face sleeping in each other's warm embrace.


End file.
